


Houseplant

by aeruh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I don't really know where I was going with this, M/M, Pre-Relationship, featuring an unnamed houseplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco accidentaly discovers Jean's got an affinity for plants. </p>
<p>(He also finds it cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseplant

Years ago, members of a graduating regiment had decided to leave behind potted plants in the mess hall. Apparently it was an attempt to "liven the place up a little", and while their efforts were sincere, it didn't take long before the trainees that followed saw them as an extra chore to take care of and an occasional dried, brown leaf to clean up when someone forgot to water them again.

Marco personally didn't have much of an opinion towards the green things. They were nice at one point, he supposed. That was probably when they were first brought to the mess hall to soak up sun through the windows, and before they were forgotten and left to collect dust and endure many near-death experiences throughout the years. 

Honestly, Marco was amazed they hadn't died by now. Maybe they had a better chance at surviving the Titans than the military did. 

It came as a surprise one evening, after supper, to see Jean knelt over one of them with his hands in the soil. Marco had slipped in to grab a glass of water, and expected the place to be empty. He did not expect to see Jean, loudmouthed and (if Marco had to be honest) sometimes arrogant as he could be, talking to a wilty plant.

Thankfully, Marco had managed to enter the scene unnoticed. Rather than draw attention to himself, he hung by the tables and watched the one-sided dialogue that unfolded before him. 

"What's up, little guy?" Jean was saying as he sat up a little. He withdrew his hands from the soil, brushing off the dirt. 

The plant said nothing, as plants were wont to do, but that didn't seem to faze Marco's two-tone haired best friend (and maybe crush? Maybe.) Jean nodded and hummed, not unlike a doctor listening to a patient, and reached out again to brush a hand carefully against a particularly dried leaf. 

Marco bit the inside of his cheek to fight a smile. Who would have figured Jean could be such a softie? Well, Marco knew he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be, of course--it didn't take too long for him to figure that out. But Marco didn't actually think he'd be able to _see_ it, at least not so easily. 

It was actually kind of cute. 

Not that he'd tell Jean that, or anything. He would strangle Marco if he found out.

"You look a little down," Jean continued. "Are you sad? The soil is dry. I bet you're thirsty." 

Reaching down, Jean picked up a glass full of water that was at his side. He tilted it, and poured the water into the pot, stopping when the glass was half empty to check the dampness of the soil. 

"There you go. That should do it." Cleaning the dirt on his hand off on his trousers, Jean stood up. "Right as rain, or... whatever... a plant is right as? I'll check on ya tomorrow." 

As Jean turned to leave, Marco realized that he probably didn't want someone seeing him. He had to act fast. 

Considering it was the mess hall, Marco didn't have a lot of options. He dove for the nearest object--a table--and crouched under it, knees to his chest. He remained still as possible, willing himself to remain unseen and feeling almost irrationally guilty and terrified. 

It seemed, however, that Marco was in the clear. Either Jean needed to borrow Hanji's glasses or he wasn't very observant, because he left the mess hall and was never aware for a moment of Marco's presence. Marco made sure to hang back for a little, just to be safe. When a minute or so had passed, he dared to crawl out from under the table.

The glass Jean had used was still on the ground beside the now-watered plant. Marco walked over to pick it up, and eyed the wilted thing growing inside the pot. 

And then he smiled to himself, very slowly. He left the glass behind on a table when he headed back, thirst forgotten. 

 

True to his unspoken word, Marco never told a soul about what had happened in the mess hall that evening. And if Jean woke up one morning to a new, green and healthy houseplant by his bedside, well, that was just coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Jean would have a green thumb. Just imagine him, naming plants talking to them, but trying to play it off.


End file.
